Make Me Laugh
by deviousprincess
Summary: Rima is the princess of a fair kingdom. Nagihiko is the Jester. These two won't let royalty stand in their way.
1. Intro

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing my other Rimahiko story, so I thought of another! It could make a great oneshot, but I'll add on. =3 Enjoy it!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, got it?

* * *

Rima Mashiro was such a beautiful princess that was born into royalty. She had outrageously long blonde flowing hair. As for her facial features, her skin was soft and had not one blemish. Her eyes were a honey-comb color. This princess had a soft voice and was fairly short for her age of 13.

As a princess, there were certain things Rima could not do, and some of them she despised. She didn't get to associate with people out of royalty. Luckily, her two best friends, Amu Hinamori and Yaya Yuiki, were also princesses. But there was something different about them. They both had princes. Amu had a blue-haired prince named Ikuto, who was older than her. Yaya had a prince named Tadase, who couldn't wait to be King.

Rima had met them both, and she thought they were both nice. She just wished she had a prince. Someone that would listen to her and comfort her and make her laugh. But she had someone similar.

His name was Nagihiko Fujisaki. He resembled a girl, but he was a boy. He had long navy blue hair, almost as long as Rima's. His eyes were also much like hers in color. Nagihiko was her loyal Jester. He always knew how to cheer her up and make her laugh or giggle; he never failed. He brightened her day by telling her stories, riddles, or funny jokes. Rima had always liked jokes, but it was unordinary for a princess to tell jokes. Whenever she was feeling blue, he always had the solution. He wore a funny costume, just like usual Jesters. It was very colorful uniform, including shoes and a funny hat. Sometimes he would put on facepaint.

Rima liked to spend her spare time with him, whether it was just for company or fun.

"Rima-chan, you know you need to find a prince," Her father said to her at dinnertime.

Rima sighed softly. "I really don't see the point in rushing, father.. I'm only 13."

"But don't you want to be like all your friends? They have found their princes," Her father tried to encourage her.

Rima didn't respond. She didn't care, but it would be improper for her to say so.

After dinner, Rima collasped on her nice, fluffy, comfortable bed. Her room was pretty much all pink. Her bed had a pink curtain hanging over it, and her walls were pink with golden glitter along the edges. Mostly everything else in the room, such as chairs and carpet, were also pink. Her room was her favorite place besides the throne. Sometimes she'd let Nagihiko come to her room so he could tell her jokes in the comfort of her natural environment. Sometimes she'd allow him to lie with her on her comfy bed. But she could never allow them to fall asleep on the bed. Her father would surely let all hell break loose. To him, a Jester had no other purpose than to entertain. But to Rima, he was her best friend. Well, besides Amu and Yaya, who she didn't get to see often. However, she could see Nagihiko every day. Sometimes she'd call him Nagi for short instead of his full name. He always called her "Rima-chan". She could listen to him all day, just because his voice was so calm and soothing, like her own.

"I haven't seen him today," Rima mumbled, surprised she hadn't called for him. Most of her time was occupied by studies or something else that was related to royalty. She didn't always enjoy being a princess, but it could be worse.

Rima jumped off her bed and called for the Jester who she adored so much. "Nagihiko! Please come here!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was a bit short, but that was just the intro! Review please. xD I need encouragement, lol XD!


	2. A Great Day

A/N: Glad you all liked the first chapter. ^.^ It's going to be very cute!

* * *

Since Nagihiko's room wasn't far from hers, he came quickly. He looked as though he had been sleeping, but he was still in costume. He almost always was. One time Rima had let him put on normal clothes, just to see how he looked, and he looked great. For once she didn't see him as the Jester, but as a normal person. She still liked it when he was the Jester, though.

"Oh... Were you sleeping? I didn't mean to interrupt," Rima said, looking guilty.

Nagihiko just shook his head. "Anything for Rima-chan!"

Rima smiled and plopped down on her bed. "Come sit beside me."

Nagihiko obeyed her order. "How may I help you, princess?"

Rima stretched out on her bed and stared at the ceiling, as if expecting the answer to show up there. "Let's see.... You could... Tell me how I'm not the only princess that hasn't found a prince." His stories always made her feel better. She liked it when they were centered around her.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not, Rima-chan," Nagihiko said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Rima grabbed his arm and pulled him down so he was beside her. She felt safe beside him.

Nagihiko didn't mind; he didn't ever disobey her. As long as it made her happy. She made him happy, too.

"Tell me how I won't be forced to be with a prince," Rima said, closing her eyes.

Nagihiko wished he could tell her that, but he truthfully wasn't sure. "I'm sure you'll get to do whatever you like, Rima-chan."

Rima opened one eye. She wondered what she would do if her father made her be with a prince. "I sure hope you're right, Nagi."

He smiled. He liked it when she called him that, even though he didn't dare call her anything besides princess and Rima-chan. It was already unfit for a Jester like himself to be spending so much time with such a fine princess.

Silence took over, letting both of them enjoy the peace and quiet. Usually when they were together, they talked and laughed, but savoring the moment of silence was just too peaceful.

Getting sick of the silence, Rima sat up. "What should we do now, Nagi?"

"Whatever you want to do, Rima-chan," He shrugged.

Rima sighed, at least wanting some suggestions. Sometimes she hated it when he just agreed with her on everything and anything. It made her feel conceited and snobby, like some princesses.

They didn't leave Rima's room a lot, just for fear of her father seeing them and growing suspicious. Even if Rima's father wasn't around, there was almost always servants and maids crawling around the kingdom.

"Wanna go outside?" Rima asked, even though she knew he would just simply agree.

Nagihiko nodded. "Fine with me."

The two got off the bed and went to the backyard. No one was there at the moment. It was a big garden. It had a huge fountain in the middle of the paradise, and there were flowers planted everywhere. They were all different colors. Rima loved this place because it was so calming. She liked to bring Nagihiko with her, too.

Rima was on the ground, looking up at the clear blue sky. It was a pretty day to be out and about.

Nagihiko sat beside her and also glanced up at the sky, but quickly looked away due to the blinding rays of the sun. "You shouldn't look up for too long, princess."

Rima leaned against Nagihiko. "Don't worry about me," She said softly. She actually loved it when he worried about her. It showed her he really cared. That he didn't just want to be with her because she's rich or anything, but that he truly cared.

"Oh, please don't think me disrespectful, princess, but I could never stop worrying," Nagihiko said, smiling at her.

Rima knew he couldn't and wouldn't. He was far too kind. Rima couldn't think of one thing she disliked about him. He was perfect to her. His long, straight hair.. His eyes similar to hers, although she thought his were nicer. His great personality.... She could go on and on.

Nagihiko couldn't help but stare at Rima. Her soft blonde hair looked luscious. Her eyes looked sweet. Her expression looked soft and caring. He could never think of her as mean. But it wasn't right for a Jester to stare at royalty. He wouldn't dare to spend so much time with her if it didn't please her so much. He always seemed to put a smile on her face, even though he sometimes thought his jokes weren't funny or entertaining. She thought differently.

Rima yanked Nagihiko down onto the ground playfully, attempting to pin him down. She was weak, no doubt, but she knew he wouldn't resist.

Nagihiko laughed at her silliness. She never acted like this infront of others, so he noted this as a good thing.

Rima picked some white flowers and arranged them into Nagihiko's fine colored hair. "They're pretty!" She exclaimed happily.

"I think they'd look much better in your own, princess," Nagihiko said, taking one and placing it gently in her hair.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle with delight. "We both look good with flowers in our hair. Just another thing we have in common, I guess."

They had quite a few things in common. Their love for jokes, their eyes, their long hair, and they both looked stunning with flowers in their hair.

When it was getting dark, they decided it was time to go inside.

"Today was really fun! We got to spend a lot of time together," Rima said, sitting on her bed.

"I'm glad I could make your day fun, Rima-chan," Nagihiko smiled, actually quite tired.

Rima nodded. "As soon as we go to sleep, the more time we'll get tomorrow!"

Nagihiko chuckled. "I'm glad you're so excited. I'll see you tomorrow, Rima-chan."

Rima watched as he left. She sighed with happiness, and hugged her pillow. "I can't wait till tomorrow! We'll have even more fun tomorrow!" She felt like an idiot for talking to herself, but it was amusing.

Thinking of things they could do tomorrow, the exhausted princess fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was kind of fluffy, wasn't it? Review and tell me what YOU think! That's right! You! Hey, you! Yeah you!!!


	3. Visitors

A/N: Thanks for dah reviews so far. ;DD Since I have nothing to speak of, on with the flowing of words. xDD

* * *

The princess woke up to a knock on her door. She opened it only to be greeted by her father.

He frowned first thing when he saw her. "Royalty shouldn't sleep in."

Rima sighed and glanced at the clock. It was only 9:00 a.m., but arguing would get her nowhere. She wondered what he wanted. "Good morning, father. Sorry for sleeping in."

"It's fine. Anyway, I have good news. Your friends are coming to visit," Her father smiled. He hoped that they would encourage her to find a prince, so they could all settle down.

"Amu and Yaya?" Rima blinked. She was thrilled to hear that they could come, just because she didn't see them much, but they always made her feel a little left out because she was the odd ball without a prince.

Her dad just nodded happily. "And their wonderful princes."

"I suppose I'll just... Umm, get ready," Rima said, smiling quickly before shutting the door.

She let out a heavy sigh once the door closed. She started rummaging through her closet when the thought occurred to her that she had told Nagihiko that they would have fun today.

Rima always felt bad not being able to spend time with him. Amu and Yaya hadn't even met him yet. She was sure that they'd like him though. "I'll try to introduce them today." She had decided to herself.

After going through many clothes (mostly dresses), Rima had decided on a pink dress that had light pink ribbons clinging to each other all around the dress. It was very fluffy and elegant. She always wore nice clothes when her friends visited. For the finishing touch, she put on her trademark pink headband that had a long pink ribbon to the side.

The short princess waited by the window. She wanted to watch them arrive. She had thought of speaking to Nagihiko to help pass the time, but she was pretty sure he'd be asleep. She would never disturb him on purpose, even though she had the right to.

Finally hearing the knock at the door, Rima jumped up and ran to it, determined to beat any maids or servants who were going to answer it. She struggled to open the gigantic door, but got it open with the help of her father.

"Welcome," Her father greeted. "It's nice to see you all again."

"Rima-tan~! I missed you!" Yaya cried, hugging the short form of royalty.

"As did we," Amu said, laughing at Yaya's greeting.

Yaya was dressed in a white, elegant dress that was very poofy. She loved stuff that was poofy. Her hair was tied up in its usual pig-tails with golden ribbons.

Amu was dressed in a light blue dress that was extremely sparkly and fluffy. Her pink hair was tied up in a bun with a blue ribbon.

"It is nice to see you again," Tadase smiled kindly, always giving people warm greetings, no matter who they were.

Ikuto just nodded. To him, it seemed awkward when he visited Amu's friends. Especially one without a prince.

Rima smiled sweetly. _What a nice smile, _everyone would say. But sometimes, it felt like she had to force smiles. Even the natural ones. She felt like a liar and a stupid person to have to force smiles. Rima had everything a girl could ever want.. Except for a prince, but that was it. She always just told herself no one could be happy 100% of the time.

"Let's go to your room, Rima-tan!" Yaya suggested, grabbing the short girl by her arm.

"Sure," Rima agreed.

The three all went up to her room and flopped down on the bed. After catching up on the latest gossip about things and royalty, Amu got up and began going through Rima's closet. She always did this. Rima didn't know why, though. Maybe just curious?

Amu frowned at Rima's choice of clothing. "Why is it most of it pink, Rima?"

Rima shrugged. She was surprised Amu hadn't asked sooner. Sometimes she just felt like she needed to wear pink to feel pretty. To feel like she actually belonged in a kingdom with people serving her. Rima was tempted to ask Amu why her hair was pink.

"It's to keep all those boys interested, right... Rima~" Yaya smirked.

Rima blushed a light pink, similar to the shade of her room. "N-No! That's not it.. I don't really have a reason... I just like the color pink, that's all.."

"My wardrobe could never be all pink like this," Amu said, running her fingers across a pink silk dress.

Rima just looked down while Yaya got up to look at the rest of her clothes. Rima didn't mind her friends going through her things, she just felt like they didn't know her at all. If only they knew all the crap she was going through. Rima was pressured every day into being more like a princess, being more like her friends, and not treating people equally. She didn't feel like it was right. Kind of like living a lie, but it felt more like a fairy tale that didn't have a happy and or perfect ending. Nothing's perfect.

"Let's paint each other's nails," Amu said as she finished going through all of Rima's outfits.

"Yaya wants to go first!" Yaya squealed, holding out both of her hands. "Do you have white? 'Cuz it would go great with my dress."

Rima shook up a small container of white nail polish and then opened it. The smell burned her nose.

"I love the smell for some odd reason," Amu giggled.

Yaya nodded. "So do I!"

Rima was afraid to disagree. She had absolutely no confidence, which is something a princess should always have. It wasn't normal to be different in her eyes.

"I'll do her right hand first, and then you can do the left one, Rima," Amu said happily. She liked painting nails. Her nails were usually black, red, or something different.

Rima handed the nail polish to Amu. She wasn't a big fan of painting nails because sometimes she was shaky. Her hand would sometimes shake uncontrolablly. It wasn't normal for a princess like herself, Rima thought. She wasn't sure if it was just nervousness or some weird disease she had. Princesses shouldn't have diseases!

Amu quickly finished painting Yaya's right hand. "All done with this hand! Here 'ya go, Rima," She gave it to Rima.

Rima sighed softly and began painting her left hand. She always feared that they would say something, but they never did. Maybe just out of courtesy?

"You want yours pink, don't you Rima?" Amu joked, just taking a wild guess.

Rima knew it wasn't intended to make fun, but the words stung a bit. So she just faked a smile, like usual.

After all of them had finished with their now dry nails, they heard a knock at the door.

"Yeeeeeessss?" Yaya opened the door to see Ikuto and Tadase there. Tadase was smiling and Ikuto just looked plain uncomfortable. The only people he was comfortable with was Tadase and Amu.

"What is it?" Amu asked, smelling her fingernails to make sure they were dry.

Before Tadase could speak, Ikuto said, "It's time for dinner, apparently."

Tadase scowled at Ikuto.

Ikuto smiled innocently at him in response. **(A/N: Was that a bit too... Takuto? XD I actually like that pairing. :3)**

"Yay, finally~! Yaya was starving!" Yaya said excitedly (even though she had said nothing about being hungry before), running past them, grabbing Tadase's arm in the process and pulling him along.

Once they were all seated at the table eating, Rima began to feel very out of place. When she looked at everyone around her... Her father, her mother, Amu, Yaya, Tadase, and Ikuto... It was like she was the missing puzzle piece.

Rima's head began to hurt. She had the worst headaches. "Father, may I please be excused?" She finally asked, not being able to control herself. Her voice sounded scratchy.

Her father nodded, but was concerned.

Rima got up and went up to her room, not looking at anyone. As soon as she reached her room, she went in and made sure to shut her door quietly and lock it. Not being able to choke back the the tears any longer, she burst out and fell onto her bed.

"It's not fair! It's not fair how all of my friends get to have the best lives and get to be happy with the one they love!" Rima said, sobbing into her pillow. "I hate it! I just hate it!" She was unable to pull herself back together. Usually the tears would stop after a few minutes, but they just kept flowing as if they were endless.

Rima had been holding all of this back since her friends found princes. Ever since her father started pressuring her. Ever since she became royalty!

As she was on her bed, crying her eyes out, she couldn't help but think she'd feel a little better if Nagihiko was beside her, stroking her hair and telling her how everything would be all right

* * *

A/N: That was depressing. ._. I feel so deep! xD! Is that long enough for you, Sydney? XD ... REVIEW X3~


	4. Talk To Me

A/N: Ooooh, the hiatus of writing. The procrastination I wish I didn't own. The disappointing of my readers. Welp, I hope this helps you forgive me. x]

* * *

As Rima lifted her head, she noticed her pillow was soaking with her tears. She shook her head and did her best to wipe them away. She knew it did no good, though, because she could feel her eyes being all puffy and what not.

The blonde resisted the strong urge to cry further. She hugged her knees. It was at that moment she felt super weak. She was never the strongest person, but she began to feel down on herself. Like she was extremely worthless and pitiful.

_You have to go back downstairs sometime, Rima. _She told herself. _I hope Yaya and Amu aren't worrying about me too much. _But why would they waste their time worrying about her? She was the freak who didn't fit in.

After washing her face with a washcloth, and applying a bit more makeup to assure herself it wasn't obvious she had been crying, Rima decided it was time to return back to everyone. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the large hallway, leading to the long staircase.

Not paying attention, she rammed into Nagihiko, who was helping to carry empty trays for the servants. When he wasn't being used for entertainment purposes, he helped others with their work, not realizing sometimes he was taken advantage of.

Not standing a mere chance against another person's force, Rima hit the floor. She couldn't help but let out a small scream, which she quickly covered with her little hands. The small princess knew that if she didn't, people would be rushing to her aid in no time. She wasn't much of an attention seeker.

"Rima-chan! I am so so so sorry!" Nagihiko said frantically. He felt so guilty for running into her. "I should've watched myself more carefully! Are you alright? Please please forgive me." Rima wasn't sure she had ever seen him this worried. He must not be having a good day, Rima implied. If it was the old old days, the worst could be done to a worker for defying royalty, even at the simplest mistake. Rima would never hurt Nagihiko, much less get rid of him. She didn't know if she could handle losing him.

The Jester quickly offered his hand to her.

Rima took it, using it to pull herself up. "You're forgiven, Nagihiko. I know it wasn't on purpose," Rima knew he'd never hurt her, just as she'd never hurt him. Physically or emotionally. She released his hand to dust herself off.

He was beyond grateful that she understood. If he was ever kicked out, he would have nowhere to go. He'd probably end up starving to death, or dying somewhere. The young boy cringed at the thought. "Thank you." A sigh of relief.

Nagihiko was almost too grateful to meet Rima's eyes today. As he peered closer to her face, he noticed the corners of her eyes were a bit bloodshocked. "Have you been crying?" He asked in such a concerned tone he hoped she wouldn't think it was too personal.

Rima turned away from him. "No, Nagih-..." She had never lied to him. She didn't want to start now.

"Pardon me, Princess, but did you say no?"

Rima took a baby step closer to him in silence. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with responding, but if the answer wasn't no, it had to be yes.

The two looked at each other for a while. Rima believed it was the most awkward moment between them besides the one when they first met. The first time their eyes met. And the first time they had been close to each other. Kept each other company.

_**"Are you the Joker?" Rima asked. There had been talk about having a jester at the kingdom for a while now. The rumors circulated just as they would a typical high school or some other drama-filled setting. She had had the time to stop the feminine-looking boy in the halls. She thought she would be the last to catch sight of him, considering her limited schedule and the many people in the humongous house.**_

_**Nagihiko gulped and nodded slowly. He wasn't sure if he'd seen anyone so beautiful. Her beauty definitely made up for her lack of height. She was so pretty! He'd do anything to be on her good side. He never imagined how close they'd end up being.**_

_**Rima's face tightened. "You can speak, no? A jester's purpose is to entertain. I can't imagine having a jester who was boring." Her studies gave her the knowledge she needed and helped her gain some confidence.**_

_**The newly found worker opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was dry. "You're correct.. Princess.." He fell to his knees infront of her, pretty much meeting her height. "If I may ever serve you in any way.. Please let me know. I'll be happy to."**_

_**Rima smiled. Her life had been pretty boring since she didn't get to be around many people she liked. "Thank you for your concern... Umm.. Jester." She felt weird saying that. "May I ask your name?"**_

_**"Fujisaki Nagihiko," The boy smiled. Just the fact that she cared to know his name lightened up his day. He was scared to ask her name, just because he hadn't had much experience in the royalty business.**_

_**"Great then, Nag-i-hi-ko," Rima said, carefully putting emphasis on his name to make sure she got it right. "That sounds much better than 'Jester'. You call me Rima. Okay?" **_

_**Nagihiko nodded obediently. "Rima-chan. That's a pretty name. Perfectly fit for a princess." His knees were starting to pain him. **_

_**Rima was glad to see he had some compliments in him. She already felt like she was acquiring a liking for the long-haired boy. **_

_**"So, do you have any good jokes, Nagiiiiii?" Rima began testing out different forms of his name, just in case she didn't remember.**_

_**Nagihiko couldn't help but to smirk. "Why, of course, meh lady," His eyes narrowed. "A good jester always has a few jokes up his sleeve."**_

_**Rima clapped her hands in happiness. "Great! Try me!"  
There, Rima's love for jokes only grew. Jokes made her feel like she had a normal connection with the world. Even it was just for entertainment. Even if it was just pure silliness. It made her crack up with contagious laughter.**_

"Well, um.. We have company, so... I better attend to them..." Rima said, not sure she really wanted to. Anything to get out of the awkward situation with Nagihiko. He was almost as stubborn as she was. He wasn't willing to give up, and she knew so.

Nagihiko's arms fell to his sides in disappointment, really wanting to get to the bottom of things. "Oh.. Well.. ok, Rima-chan." He picked up the fallen trays.

Rima ran back downstairs while his back was turned, not wanting to make things worse.

"Oh- Rima! There you are! I was beginning to worry!" Amu exclaimed with relief.

"RIMA-TANNN! YAYA MISSED YOU!" Yaya said loudly as Tadase gently grabbed her hand to quiet her. She had self-controlling issues.

"Sorry," Rima left it at that bland statement.

While they were finishing dinner, everything was pretty much silent, which only added to Ikuto's comfort level.

The maids came in to start clearing the dishes. "Aaaahh! That was delicious!" Yaya said joyfully, leaning back in her chair to stretch.

"Agreed."

-x-

"I really wish we didn't have to go so soon, Rima," Amu said sadly, allowing her shoulders to sag an inch or two. "I wish we got to hang out more."

"Me too," Rima said, giving her friends a sad smile. She was glad she had some caring friends. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys later, too." She glanced at Tadase and Ikuto, knowing it'd be impolite to not say goodbye to them.

"Oh, but of course," Tadase said. "and looking foward to the next time."

Ikuto was happy to be going. He looked foward to relaxing, but he agreed with his little brother.

Rima smiled at them as they said their final goodbyes and left. She waved as they rode away. Shutting the door, her father and mother looked at her curiously. "Are you okay, Rima?"

"Yes... If it's about me excusing myself, it was just to go to the restroom.." She had to lie. What other choice was there?

They continued to eye her suspiciously.

"I'm fine, honestly."

"All right. So did you enjoy the visit?"

"Of course. I always love it when they come to visit. Like Amu said, I wish we could see each other more," Rima popped her fingers quietly and stretched. It wasn't a lot of times Rima socialized with her parents. She was pretty private. Come to think of it, Nagihiko was the only one she talked to daily on long-terms. "Anyway, I suppose I'll go take a shower and get ready for bed." It wasn't really late.

"That's fine, honey," Her mother grinned and kissed her forehead lightly.

As soon as she pulled away, Rima turned and walked quickly up to her room. She was eager to plop down on her bed and maybe take a nap. The day had left her looking a tad worn. Her makeup smudged as she rubbed her eyes so often. The unaware princess didn't take notice, though. She just spread herself out on her soft bed, ready to die there if necessary.

Rima had just closed her eyes when she heard a little knock at her door. She expected her father, but instead she saw the usual-looking Jester. "Oh.. Hello Nagi.." She was more relaxed now that everything was over for the day.

"I just returned to continue our chat from earlier, if that's alright with you, Rima-chan," Nagihiko leaned against her door frame. He smirked the same smirk he had smirked **{A/N: SMURF!} **the first day they had met.

* * *

A/N: Welllll, it had to end somewhere, right? ^^ Reviewreviewreview :]


	5. Past, Present, Future

A/N: After a few months, I'm back. xP I'll deal with my procrastination issues later, if you know what I'm sayin'.

* * *

The princess had never guessed that Nagihiko would actually come back to bring their conversation from earlier back to life. They usually didn't stay on one thing for long. At first, Rima didn't take in the logical reasons Nagihiko was there. She was just a little annoyed that he'd actually persist on something she didn't want to talk about.

Breaking her thoughts with saying, "That is okay with you, right, princess?" Rima forced her head to bob up and down.

"Great. So why were you crying, if you're fine with me asking?"

"Who said I was crying?"

"You did."

"When?"

"Earlier."

Rima tried not to groan. Nagihiko obviously was the kind of person to urge something on-and not let go until he finds out what he wants to. He had a way of making her feel like she just had to tell him, or else he might never let it go.

"I can tell this isn't a comfortable subject for you, Rima-chan," Nagihiko suddenly looked sullen. "It's okay.. You don't have to share information like that with me... I'm just a Jester that you shouldn't bother with." He put his hand on the doorknob, as if preparing to leave.

Actually falling for it, Rima reached out for him. "Oh wait- Don't go! That isn't true."

Nagihiko turned back to face her. "Really? Because I'm just curious, after all, you don't have to tell me."

Feeling pressured anyway, Rima just stood there. It's not like it was that personal. He could probably piece it together if he tried hard enough. It was just a matter of her not fitting in. He'd understand, and most likely comfort her.. So why was she so reluctant to tell him?

The curly haired princess sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Nagi. I know the only reason you ask is because you care.. but.. Unfortunately.."

"Unfortunately what?"

"It's very hard for me to share my feelings with others, if you understand," Rima lifted her head slightly. Starting to think of her relationship with Nagi and how she should trust him, she came to realize that she didn't know anything about his past. No knowledge of where he was before they met, who his parents were, his life before he found work. He was probably treated a lot differently than her.

Nagihiko absentmindedly took her hand. "I'm positive you know this already, but you can confide in me anything. I will listen to anything and everything you say. I won't judge you. I promise."

That was a major problem for Rima. People judging her. She began to feel a little better.

The blonde looked down at their hands. "Thank you for reminding me. It's just.. Whenever my friends came over.. I felt so left out. I couldn't bear it any longer, and I fell apart. Away from them, of course."

After saying so, she took a rather deep breath. It felt good finally saying it.

The long haired Jester smiled, happy that Rima trusted him. "You'll find one someday. And he'll love you and make you feel special every day."

Such simple words made Rima feel tons better. They looked into each others' eyes for a while, feeling closer than ever.

Rima slowly leaned in to hug him. It was awkward, but she slowly wrapped her little arms around him and squeezed gently. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Nagi."

Nagihiko put his arms around her as well, not squeezing because he felt like she was just so fragile. He had never dreamed of being this close to a princess. He would've never thought he'd actually hug royalty. Or be responsible for so much trust and support. He couldn't help but like it, because it felt like he had another purpose other than to entertain. "I feel the same way." He said after a long while of silence.

Rima pulled away and looked at Nagihiko with a straight face. He knew almost everything about her. But she knew nothing about him.

"Nagihiko, I have something to ask of you," Rima started out, "it hasn't really crossed my mind up until this point, but what were you like before you came here? I'm just curious, because I don't understand why someone with your talent would come here and be treated differently." Rima couldn't be more ecstatic this was the life Nagihiko had chosen, but it'd be selfish to say so.

Nagihiko was a little surprised by the sudden question, but he didn't show signs of it. "I didn't posess much talent, princess, you see. My family wasn't well off, you see. Our lives' weren't the best."

"Where are they now?" After the words came out of her mouth, she hoped he wouldn't say they were dead.

"They moved away," Nagihiko shrugged. "I told them I'd stay here."

Rima wished his expression wasn't so unreadable. "They just.. Moved? Why didn't you want to go with your parents?" She herself couldn't imagine being away from her parents. They had molded her life for her, something she wasn't always grateful about.

Nagihiko smiled for her. "Well.. Yeah. I thought I could make it on my own." He looked down.

Rima wanted to pull more words out of his mouth. "And?"

"I couldn't. I needed a roof over my head. I needed people to be around." He snatched Rima's hand in his own and looked her firmly in the eyes. "Rima-chan, I can honestly say you are beyond lucky to be shielded from the world."

"Really? Because sometimes I'm awfully curious about it..." Rima said slowly. She hadn't seen much of it.

"Living on the streets, I quickly learned that no one was going to help me. There were thieves, animals.. " He stopped there, scrunching his face in disgust.

Rima's mouth fell open. "People tried to rob you?" Her tone was so innocent.

The blue haired joker almost laughed. "Most definitely." He leaned against the bedpost.

"Wow, I'm sorry.. You had to live like that," Rima felt bad for him, but she was glad he was here now.

Nagihiko just smiled. "What matters is that I'm here now, I suppose. Here with you," Once he realized he still had her hand, he let it go.

"Yeah." Rima stopped. "But... you can't be all right. Some of the world has to be good."

Nagihiko smiled at her sweetness. "You're right. Pretty good food, some nice people, things to see."

"I wanna see it for myself," Rima stood up to make more of a point.

Nagihiko frowned immediately. "Oh, princess, I could never. Your father would kill me if he found out. Putting us both in danger." He didn't think he'd ever denied an request from her.

The blonde giggled. "You're acting as if I've never been out of this place, Nagi! We'll be fine. As long as we have each other, right?"

How could she be so sure of this? There were too many unanswered questions.

Knowing he was putting himself and the treasured princess in danger, he had to agree.

"Why not?"

* * *

A/N: I'll try to get to updating sooner, because I just got a spark of imagination. :* Thanks for the reviews if you leave one.


	6. Town

A/N: It's just been almost 2 months! D: I hope you didn't miss me too bad. ;D

"So, why do we have to do this again, Nagi?" Rima huffed, struggling to keep up with his fast walking pace through the castle.

Nagihiko just smiled. "You wanna look normal, don't you, Rima-chan?"

"Of course, but I still don't see why I must change clothes. What's wrong with my pink dresses?" She asked innocently.

"You've seen people outside here. They aren't dressed like us."

That was definitely the truth. They dressed like peasants, her father had said. But now that they weren't classified as peasants, Rima just called them regular human beings. Like her. She just lived a different way.

"How about this?" Nagihiko asked, holding out a casual red blouse and a black skirt for her to examine.

Rima didn't feel right about going through a maid's outfits', but Nagihiko insisted she looked normal unless she didn't want to fit in. And that she'll thank him later.

She scowled at the outfit. She wasn't used to wearing things like this. But giving it a try wouldn't hurt. "Fine." Rima snatched it and marched off to the bathroom.

"Looks great," Nagihiko applauded as she revealed herself from behind the door. "I'd think you looked normal if I didn't know you."

"It's actually pretty comfortable," Rima said smugly, moving her shoulders up and down. Her dresses could get itchy and uncomfortable, but this outfit was different. "I like it."

"All righty then, let's move out, princess," Nagihiko said, offering his arm to her. He had some concerns, though. "Remember, though, stay close to me."

Rima gladly took his arm and nodded carelessly. She'd heard the rules from him about ten times. "I get it, Nagi! C'mon!"

They had decided to go out the back way. Rima told her father they were simply going on a ride through town to see proverbial artworks or maybe do some window shopping later. She got the same speech from her father. Be careful, be careful. Who knows what might happen to a princess. Stay clear of any uncanny people. Never let your guard down. He made it sound as if she was going to slay a dragon or something.

"Okay, okay!" Nagihiko let himself be pulled along, never knowing how excited someone could get over stepping outside the castle for a few hours. He had already changed into a leather jacket and casual blue jeans, always keeping them in his closet for situations like these.

"Are you sure you're okay with walking, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked, walking beside the princess.

"Yes," Rima said quickly as she walked faster, eager to get away from the still castle. "You know, it feels good to have some fresh air every once in a while."

Nagihiko nodded understandingly.

As they started entering the heart of the town, Nagihiko noticed Rima straying away from him a few times. He had to pull her back to him a few other times.

Rima was amazed at how much there was to see. She couldn't just cling to Nagihiko the whole time. It was so cool to see everyone out and about, some selling fresh goods, some chatting away happily. Aromas of fresh sweets lingered about, coaxing the blonde near a bakery.

"Nagi, Nagi, can we go in here?" Rima asked as if she was a child wanting to buy something in a crowded grocery store. Nagihiko had warned her not to bring a lot of money, but she stuffed her pockets full anyway. Who knew what she might see?

Nagihiko sighed. "Fine," he had to give in to her. She had a way with begging.

Rima dashed in to the bakery and stared into the glass display cases. She knocked on one, easily amused at the moment.

The bakery workers stared at her strangely. "Uh, may I help you with something, miss?"

Rima looked up at them for a second. "Yes, please." Being the diminutive princess she was, she stood straigher. "I would like a sugar coated one of these," The blonde pointed down into the display case, "and a glass of your finest beverage."

They continued to eye her questioningly.

Nagihiko stepped foward. "She means a coke or something," He said calmly. He had been around simple people for his whole life almost. Until he started working as a demeaning jester. He wouldn't believe at how lowly he was treated at times. It was almost like he was a slave, but he had a roof over his head and it could've been way worse. He was grateful nevertheless. The teenager remembered what it was like to have nothing at all that was yours. No place to call home. It was like that a little now, but he'd take that over living on the streets any day. Besides, he had Rima. She might not believe it, but she was his best friend, too.

Rima lost interest in them all at once and began looking around the shop and touching things.

After a few minutes, a worker with a pink chef hat on carried Rima's order to the register.

Rima reached into her pockets and pulled out an entire wad of cash.

Everyone turned their heads to stare at the petite girl as she handed the chef enough for the dessert. She wasn't used to paying for things, but it didn't matter. She grabbed her treat, turned on her heel, and waltzed out.

Nagihiko smacked his forehead. She was going to get robbed if she continued like this. She appeared to be an easy target for robbers.

"Rima-chan!" Nagihiko caught up with Rima.

"Hey Nagi," The blonde smiled. "You have to try this. It's so good! I can't believe I've never had one before." Powdered sugar lined the corners of her mouth and lips.

"I'll pass," He stifled a laugh that threatened to sneak out.

She shrugged and continued walking, looking up, down, right, left, and everywhere else.

"So," She took another bite of her high calorie treat. "Has town changed much since you've been here?"

"Not a lot," He said honestly, letting himself take in the familiar atmosphere. "I mean, it's a little different, but I still recognize a lot of places."

"Really? Which ones?"

The dark haired teen pointed to a ramen shop and few other shops.

"Nagihiko! Oh my, is that you?" The pair heard a voice call out from the smelly ramen shop.

Used to being called Jester, it took Nagihiko a moment to respond to his name.

"Looks like somebody recognizes you," Rima said, nudging Nagihiko into the ramen shop.

"Oh my gosh, it is you!" A girl with shoulder length light brown hair greeted them warmly. "How've you been?"

"Tamara," Nagihiko smiled back. "I've been alright. I see you're still working the shop. How's business?"

"Fine, fine. A little bit of trouble since the drop in money, but other than that."

"Glad to hear it."

"Where've you found work? I haven't seen you around in such a long time. Don't tell me you've become a rich coquette!" Tamara laughed as she wiped sweat off her brow.

"More like a myrmidon," Nagihiko joked back. "and just a nearby castle. I don't get out much." He found it a little embarrassing to say he worked as a jester and looked like a fool all day.

Judging by their casual conversation with each other, Rima wandered out of the shop and into the streets. She looked around curiously. She saw a man with a cart, obviously selling something.

"Ay, pretty lady over there!" The man suddenly called out to her, knowing that she was watching him. "Come 'hether, and see what I have in stock."

Rima precariously walked over. "What are you selling?"

The man leaned closer to her. "Hand over the money and I'll see what I can do."

"What?"

"I hear you have loads of cash. Hand it over, and we'll say.. No one gets hurt."

Rima had never been threatened before. People were too intimidated to dare threaten the pretty princess. No one in town was watching, therefore, no one to exactly witness. The blonde didn't really know what he meant at first. "What do you mean?"

The man locked his hands around Rima and smiled, enough to make it look like a friendly gesture.

Rima had never felt a grip so tight in her 13 years of life!

"Release me! Release me right now, I say!" Her powerless words were heard by Nagihiko.

Knowing it wouldn't be like Rima to cause a calamity, he stepped outside the shop and looked around. Once he saw Rima, he jumped into action. He grabbed a stray piece of glass from the dirt ground and shoved it at the man's face, not caring if he was armed or not. It was Nagihiko's duty to protect the princess, and he wasn't going to let a soul down. No matter how pernicious anyone was.

The mysterious man seemed to loosen his grip on Rima once Nagihiko appeared. "Y-You're with the lady?"

"Yeah." Nagihiko's face looked like it had been set in stone all of a sudden. "I am. So let her go. Now."

He did as told, obviously unarmed. He'd probably gotten away with many crimes in the past, and thought that Rima would've been a particularly easy victim.

Nagihiko gently took Rima's arm and turned his back on the thief, purposely kicking his cart over in the process, almost smashing it to smithereens.

Rima hung to Nagihiko's arm, not really sure what had just happened. After they were in a different section of town, Rima spoke, "Did all that guy really want is money?"

Nagihiko simply nodded. "People around here are impecunious."

Rima's eyes widened. She hadn't known of people to be broke, really. Her friends were wealthy. Her family was wealthy. Just about everyone she knew was well off. She didn't count the servants and maids.

"Was he really gonna kill me?"

Nagihiko looked at her with sad eyes. "Probably just injure. If you didn't obey, which I'm sure you'd be smart enough to do if you hadn't had me."

To tell the truth, Rima was too stubborn to obey. He'd probably have to take it by force eventually.

The blonde asked one last question. "Did you ever steal from anyone like that, Nagi?"

Nagihiko became reticent and began contemplating an honest answer. His demeanor had always been amiable, reverent, and usually decourous with others. He had never done anything unbelievable, but he had some regrets. He would find himself asking 'What if' a lot. The teen took that as a hint he might not be as happy as he could be. Maybe it could be better. A lot better.

"I remember taking some fruits off carts for my well being," He somehow made it sound justifying. "but I've never hurt anyone for my own gain."

Rima smiled, expecting as much from Nagi. She knew he'd never do anything that horrible. He had a conscience. "I think you made the right choice." And she meant it. About everything. The choices you make are what makes you who you are today.

"Do you now?"

A/N: Review. x]


	7. Conflicted

A/N: If you guys aren't busy enough reading other stories, I thought this would be a good time to update a story or two. I hope this chapter brings exciting things you weren't expecting. ;)

* * *

The exhausted Jester was lying still in bed. What had come over him yesterday, he didn't know. Although he and the princess had made it back safely, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about what she'd said. He certainly wasn't talentless. He could've chosen something different, something that didn't involve being called a fool all the time like now. She hadn't called for him all day and considering the amount of adversity he'd almost put her in yesterday, why would she. She probably didn't think of the consequences, but he sure did. What if he hadn't gotten to her in time? What if something similar happens? What if he isn't there?

Having worked all day, mostly with cleaning around the castle with the servants, Nagihiko was beyond tired. He actually hadn't been called for entertainment in weeks, believe it or not. However, it didn't stop anyone from referring to him as 'Fool'. What was this, the 1700s? Why couldn't they be a little more respectful towards humans like them? It was to be expected, though. It wasn't just him, anyways. Everyone in the castle was mistreated in their own ways. There were often sessions down in the basement where all the workers would gather and down-talk the higher beings, even if they could get kicked out for doing so. Nagihiko was ashamed to say he attended them and could relate. A lot of the talk was centered around Rima, although he'd never breathe a word to her about it.

A lot of the girls mainly. Nagihiko knew they were extremely jealous of her.

'She's so stuck-up.'

'She needs a taste of real life.'

'What a conceited bitch.'

He was shocked to hear this from maids, who had absolutely nowhere to go if they were found out. There were so many people in the kingdom, you'd think word would spread, but it never did. They all seemed to be loyal to each other. And they all seemed to share the same animosity towards Rima's father and mother. Nagihiko wondered if it was always like this before he came.

"So the man calls me in today, tellin' me I didn't do this and that right. I tell 'ya, almost blew up right then and there," Derrick, one of the lowest workers, said to the rest of the boys late one night down in the basement. They were sitting under the rickety stairs, voices low enough not to be heard. The basement, despite the dimness and filth, was the one place they all felt safe. Many card games and discussions were held there.

Nagihiko strangely liked being around them; he felt like he was apart of them. Not that he couldn't talk to Rima, but she didn't understand the other side of life. He often disagreed with the servant's chats', but they trusted him nevertheless. That still didn't mean they were unaware of his relationship with the princess.

"So you took the princess out the other day, huh," Derrick said to Nagihiko that night, exhaling cigar smoke, greatly irritating one's allergies.

"Where did you get that cigar, Der?" Nagihiko asked, coughing while trying to disregard the smell.

"Swiped it from one of the cooks, why," Derrick said tensely. He hated the king as much as anybody, but he knew way better than to steal from him. He knew he wasn't supposed to be smoking in the castle anyways.

"That bratty princess probably wanted everything in sight, I bet," One of the maids spoke up, looking through Derrick at the Jester.

Nagihiko shrugged, trying to look careless. "No. And she wasn't bratty." He had to stand up for the princess a lot, but he didn't mind. Sometimes it was tough though, with everyone set so strongly against her.

"If I were locked up in a castle all day, I guess I would too," She said, ignoring Nagihiko's last remark.

"Hey," Derrick suddenly wheezed. "You shush up, Nagi's sweet on her, you hear?"

Nagihiko turned reddish, hoping it'd just look like the smoke had gotten to him. But before he could defend himself, maid Mariana opened her mouth.

"Oh shut up, Derrick. You're just jealous he gets to spend time with the pretty princess," She said with a roll of her eyes.

Nothing could protect from Derrick's brazen expression. "Not even. Don't go thinkin' like that, man."

Their argument carried on for a little while longer, then after switching to present life and other things. Mainly of the king and queen, much to Nagihiko's disapproval. Rima's father wasn't his favorite person, but they talked about him like he was the devil.

Derrick let out a sarcastic laugh. "I mean, no one chose this life. If I could be out doin' other things, you'd better believe I'd jump at it." They didn't know what they were good at, but they certainly held themselves to low standards. Truthfully, they wouldn't know where to start if given a chance.

Nagihiko sighed at the talk, wondering if they did it to amuse themselves. He could understand how they felt so discredited.

He knew how they got there. All by some sort of chance. Nagihiko was probably the only one who had came in the castle looking for work, which explained the surprise on the king's face, or the haughty disdain on the queen's.

"There's gotta be more to life," Nathaniel, a messenger, spoke his mind. One couldn't help but overthink it.

"You know there is, Nate."

They talked until Derrick's cigar died out.

Now, as the Jester lie motionless, he couldn't help but think. What if what if what if. There was no way he'd ever seen himself doing this in later years. He could do so much more. He had to be worth more than this. What was he thinking? Rima was what kept him here. He couldn't rightfully leave her. She needed him, didn't she? Maybe he needed _her._ But why? Why would he need to rely on someone if he never had in the past?

Suddenly determined to find out what Rima thought on matters, he started towards the door, but then paused as his hand rested on the knob. She didn't need him at all. She was set for life, and he couldn't do this until he grew old. Like Nate said, there was **more **to life. More he just wasn't seeing.

"You aren't thinkin', man!" Derrick growled at him, already pissed that Nagihiko had woke him up so late. "Don't you remember how the world treated you before? Ain't no one gonna help you."

"But you guys said-"

"We all know what we said! We say it for kicks. Truth is, we'd never make it out there. We're too vulnerable."

Vulnerable how? Nagihiko heaved a sigh. At least they knew it. Now he knew what he had to do. It was clear as mud_._ He couldn't do it alone, though. _Prove them wrong._

* * *

A/N: This short chapter is basically meant to show you how Nagihiko's life sort of works. The next chapter will hopefully be up sooner. Thanks for reading! (=


	8. Escape

A/N: Just a month wait. I'm getting better, all. ;D

* * *

It was unbelievable. He was actually doing this. Leaving. For good. He couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to the princess, but after staying up all night, writing letters, and worrying, he couldn't bring himself to. All he could do was have a look at her through a narrow window in her early morning studies and sigh. She was so carefree, he thought. She wouldn't expect this.

"Answer me, Fujisaki! Damn!" Derrick crackled in through the faulty walkie-talkie.

"Sorry!" Nagihiko whispered, focusing on staying in the shadows. "I didn't hear you."

"I've been tryin' for ages," The other worker grumbled, glancing out one of the biggest windows in the castle.

The two had discussed it almost half the night. The plan was to escape the castle unnoticed; easier said than done. There weren't many guards around, but they couldn't risk the maids or servants witnessing them. Even though most might be on their side, it's not like they knew at the time. They had made a map, which was horribly drawn out, but somewhat instructional. Take a left through the main corridor, down the nearest hallway, right, left, straight, turn right at the kitchen and right to the final, farthest exit. Not too complicated, right? Nagihiko knew this castle like the back of his hand, and he wasn't messing this up. Especially when Derrick and himself could get imprisoned for trying to leave. Derrick for being an accessory, of course. True, they weren't prisoners here, but working at such a castle required somewhat of a lease. One was required to work a certain amount of time, then maybe leverage would be allowed. It was a load of crap, in the opinion of most, but when there's no other options, what's the alternative?

Nagihiko had agreed to the contract, but he was ready to leave _now_.

"Tell me where you are."

"About to go down the main hallway."

"Shut your trap then. Someone could hear you."

The jester inwardly groaned and hid the talkie behind his back as he tried to maintain a normal walking speed. This was actually pretty easy, he thought.

As if completely jinxing himself, he heard a maid clattering around the corner. He could tell it was a maid because he heard cleaning utensils scraping together and curses about filthy rooms.

It turns out it was just Mariana, but Nagihiko darted into the nearest room, which, thankfully, was deserted. He tried his best to shut the door quitely, but the loud squeaking begged to differ.

Mariana must have sensed action, because she paused and knocked on the door, thinking she might've missed one.

"Anyone in there?" She instinctively put her hand on the knob and pushed.

Nagihiko held onto the other side, determined not to let her in, though he was sure she wouldn't have bad intentions.

Knowing the King or Queen would never behave like that, she giggled and pushed harder. "Derrick! If that's you, it's not funny!"

Considering how loud she was being and the door was squeaking as it was, Nagihiko opened it a slight amount and glared at her.

"Go away, Mari, just go away," Nagihiko hissed, hoping she'd just leave without question.

Instead, she frowned at his vehemence and glared back. "What's wrong with you, Nagi?"

Derrick listened on the other side and groaned. Of course he'd never be able to handle it without causing a disturbance. Of course he was going to have to walk his ass to wherever Nagihiko was and help him out. But that was what he agreed to, wasn't it?

Nagihiko and Mariana remained at war over the door, him wishing she'd give it a rest and her wishing he'd tell her what was going on.

Finally, Nagihiko threw the door open, throwing her off balance, and took off down the staircase. Thankfully, no one was around. He really wasn't thinking at the moment. What was the point in even making that stupid map? Before long, he crashed into a very unhappy looking Derrick.

"The hell are you going, dude?" Derrick managed to keep his voice low, despite his petulancy.

"Mari was," The jester took a breath. "She-"

Derrick dragged him into the second kitchen, which was utilized by the workers. The next thing happened too fast.

Sure she was hearing Nagihiko's voice, Rima tried her hand at pushing the door open twice the size of her. "Who's in here?"

Although he recognized the voice at once, he allowed himself to be yanked around by Derrick.

"Oh-" Derrick's curses were all Nagihiko heard but couldn't listen to. They wouldn't have gotten in trouble if they had just stopped there.

Before he knew it, they were running past everything. Blurs of doors, colors, pictures on the walls, and maybe even a few workers flew past them, Derrick and the Jester leaving them in the dust.

Knowing they couldn't go on forever in this seemingly endless castle, and that running wasn't a word in Rima's vocabulary, Nagihiko stopped his panicky friend.

"I think we're okay," He panted.

"No, no we're not! We've gotta get you out of here. Before someone spills, or the security cameras do." The only known cameras that were in the kingdom were in the royal rooms. And maybe at the entrance. None other.

Both workers stood rooted to the spot when they heard footsteps, ceasing breath.

Through the translucent door, they caught sight of a fancily dressed what appeared to be princess. That was all they needed to high-tail it out of there. Nagihiko thought he'd wanted to say goodbye, but now he was more ashamed.. How could the princess ever have looked at him like she did? How did he allow himself to become so close with her? This would surely cause her to hammer herself with assumptions, wondering if it was her fault. Or maybe she won't care at all. Yes, yes, let's think that as Derrick pulls you through doors, hitting each one hard and feeling as if your shoulder is about to become dislocated.

Before he even realizes it, they're both standing above an at least seven-foot high ledge. Of course he's jumped off higher, and he knows he'll be fine as long as he doesn't land the wrong way. Nagihiko got on the rail quickly, prepared to leap to his fate, and he almost expected Derrick to come with him. However, they had both agreed on Derrick staying, to make sure no one got overly suspicious. Apparently he wasn't going fast enough, because the next thing he knew he was falling and somehow managed to break the fall with his hands mostly. He waved to Derrick with his hurt wrist to signal he was okay and ran for a few minutes until he was hidden by trees and bushes. He didn't bother climbing the gate yet; he needed to rest. So, things hadn't gone as planned. Suddenly he thought back to Derrick. What if he'd gotten caught? What if he gets blamed? No way, not that sly, mischievous worker who always managed to slip out of things. He would be just fine, but the Jester promised to write to him, to let him know how things were.

Derrick peered over the ledge, watching in the direction Nagihiko went and making sure he found safety. He hated pushing him like that, but damn, he'd never seen a guy so hesitant. Before he even got a chance to even head back, a voice startled him.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?"

Derrick slowly turned to face the Queen, who looked anything but pleased. Beside her, a blonde girl with curls stood, looking innocent. A feeling of loathe sprouted throughout Derrick.

"These rooms are off-limits," Her mother continued, eyeing him with unbelievable hatred. His past offenses were to be recognized and he was to be dealt with in a strict but calm manner.

"I was just uh, tryin'a get a better look'it the view. Beautiful, ain't it?" Derrick said coolly, attempting to swerve past the two.

The Queen swiftly caught him by the collar. "Come with me, I think we should have a little talk."

* * *

A/N: What'd 'ya think? Let me know~ Btw, I have big plans for the next chapter so keep reading! ^^ You guys are awesome!


	9. Departing

A/N: I'd like to thank rainbowmonkeycakes and ZanyAnimeGirl for the reviews. Much appreciated. I hope everyone is liking the story. ^^

* * *

Derrick had never been in this room before. Maybe once. A room he thought was a waste of space with an outstretched table and a large chandelier in the center and a few strange pictures on the walls. He kept his mouth shut tight, like every other time he'd gotten in trouble.

"Have a seat," The Queen said it more like an order than a pleasant invitation. This time the King, the princess, and the Queen were seated around him. So he knew he was in some deep waters.

Derrick edgily took a seat next to the King. He half expected him to curse him out right then and there.

Oddly, Rima spoke first. She'd never been sitting in on a "little talk" before. "You're one of the workers friends with the Jester, am I correct?"

Derrick stifled a smart remark and nodded. Maybe she'd give him some special treatment like he suspected she gave Nagihiko.

The Queen seemed to ignore them both. "Now, _Derrick, _I suspect you would like to stay here. I do believe that you have no where else to go, correct?"

Nodding absentmindedly again, he felt like a kindergartner getting scolded for something he didn't commit.

"Listen to me. How do you expect us to let you live here if all you do is disobey?"

Shrug.

"What do you think your punishment should be? Tell us, please."

Derrick felt like picking up a piece of fine china and breaking it over her miniscule skull. It was one thing getting in trouble for something he did do (apparently not well enough), but taking one for the team was harder to explain. But the last thing he would do is rat out Nagi.

The Queen eyed him with extreme petulancy and hate in return for his thoughts, waiting for a response.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to a petite blonde girl as she spoke. "I went to Nagihiko Fujisaki's room earlier. He wasn't there.." She stared intently at the worker.

"That's the Jester, right honey?" The King surprisingly said the first thing he'd said that day.

Rima didn't reply, just kept right on glaring in the direction of Derrick.

Derrick rather smugly returned her glare. He couldn't stand her. If he could call her every name in the book without getting thrown out, he would.

"I don't know where he is. It's a big castle, _princess,_" Derrick spat hatefully. Why was she always in his business anyways? They didn't go together. A rich snob of a princess and a careful jester who actually works for a living. Opposites do not attract.

"Yes you do," Rima raised her voice a notch. "You two are close friends." She lowered her voice on the last part, silently wondering how Nagihiko could be friends with such an impolite lowlife.

"What do you want of him, sweetie?" Her mother asked quietly, placing a gentle hand on her daughter's.

Rima jerked her hand away. "He would've answered me by now! He always does," She gritted her teeth, hoping her anger would scare Derrick into telling her. She just knew he knew something. Nagihiko always told her everything, didn't he?

The King coughed loudly. "You're overreacting, dear."

Derrick almost laughed at her ridiculousness. He wasn't sure who was the fool at this table. He was ten times as stubborn as her, and he'd be damned if he was scared of a little princess who has never worked a day in her life.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

Rima could almost feel her insides burning with determination and loathe for this boy. "Well then," She took a deep breath.

"Maybe you can think about it, while you're living on the streets!"

The whole room seemed to fall into silence. It was a stony silence for Derrick. He always thought if he was leaving, it'd be at the mercy of the Queen or King. But never the princess. He knew what she meant. She wanted him gone, fine, he had come to hate this kingdom.

Derrick shoved his chair backward and stood, causing the chair to topple over. He didn't bat an eye. He clenched the end of the tablecloth with one hand, having half a mind to yank it with every bit of strength he had. He glared at each one of them for what seemed like an eternity. For years, they'd made his life hell and he didn't know why he'd stayed. They were just a bunch of upper-class snobs, and that is all they would ever be.

Rima, who had lost a bit of color, was watching him with slightly fearful eyes. She didn't know what he was capable of.

Stopping at the doorway, feeling the need to punch something, he looked back at them one last time.

"Fuck you all," He spat ungratefully, before continuing his slow walk up to his room to gather his few belongings. He had no idea he'd be leaving today as well. Those three words were a brief summary of what all he wanted to say, all he could've said, but they weren't worth the words. No matter how rich they were.

As he walked away, he could hear the King telling Rima she was overreacting, and that what she said wasn't necessary. He could hear something about Rima telling her father not to push her. And he could hear the Queen baffling out something like, 'What did he just say?'. But he could care less, really.

As he packed his things, he came to realize he didn't regret a word he said. In fact, he wished he'd said more. They probably thought he'd steal from them, but in real, he didn't want a thing to remember them by. He wouldn't miss anything, except maybe the nice cigars. A few friends. They probably won't even care he got kicked out. He wished he would've left with Nagihiko. Instead of being mercilessly thrown out.

He let the humongous door shut loudly as he departed, shooting a backwards finger to the castle he detested so much. All without saying a goodbye to Mari or _anyone _else.

**-x-**

After an asprin and much talking, Rima and her parents decided Derrick wasn't worth going after and that Nagihiko would turn up. Meanwhile, Rima took it discreetly upon herself to check the spare rooms in the working wing of the castle. Most of the workers were out and about, so she figured they wouldn't mind much.

Either way, she was certain something had happened to Nagihiko. But how? She had just seen him the other day. Surely he'd tell someone before going somewhere.

"You," Rima reached out and grasped the arm of a clueless Mari, hoping to get information out of her.

Mari slowly but surely shook off Rima's hand, not wanting any royal germs on her. She wanted to say that 'You' was not her name, and to go ruin someone else's day. But instead, she put on her fakest smile. "Yes, princess? How may I help you?"

Rima knew full and well that barely anyone in this castle respected her. Nagihiko was one who did, though. Another reason why it was so important to find him. He took her seriously.

"I'm looking for someone," Rima said assertively, staring deep into Mari's eyes, hoping she wasn't hiding something like Derrick. "Nagihiko Fujisaki, the Jester."

It had only been a few seconds, and Mariana was already sick of the princess. Being one who often criticized Rima and started rumors about her in the basement, she hated being one to speak with her. However, she remembered her earlier encounter with Nagihiko and debated on whether to bring it up. That would only make her more willing to find out something, Mari silently debated. She knew Rima and Nagi spent time together, but she never came out like this looking for him.

"I don't know anything about his whereabouts, princess," Mari said with a slight bow of her head, taking all of her willpower. "I hope you understand."

Rima seemed to glare at her, not daring to trust. She didn't want to lose two workers in a day.

It suddenly occurred to Mari how much she wanted to slap Rima across the face as hard as she could. She imagined Rima's shocked face and it brought a smile to her own.

Rima simply sighed deeply and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. He'll turn up, she tried to reassure herself. Not even bidding Mari a thank you, she continued her long walk back to her separate floor.

* * *

A/N: Did you miss Nagi in this chapter? ;D I'd love to know who you all feel sorry for here. Nagi, Rima, Derrick? It's pretty mixed if you can look at the big picture. As always, thank you for reading! =)


	10. Searching

A/N: I'm on fall break for a few more days, so updating would be a great thing to do. I've recently read two gentry-themed books and I'm in the mood again. This marks the tenth chapter of my longest story. ^^ As always, thanks for reading; writing for you guys is always a pleasure!

* * *

A little over a week had passed and no one had heard anything from Derrick or the well-known Jester.

"Where do you think they are?" Mari cried late one evening. The card games were boring, the swiped bread tasted stale, and the dusty room seemed emptier.

Nathaniel shook his head. "I just dunno. Derrick's always here at the end of the day. It's no use worryin' I guess, though."

"Yes there is!" Mari almost shouted. "They could be in deep trouble! Or maybe they even got sent away, you know how Derrick is." She rested her forehead on the edge of the ancient table.

Scoffing, Nate propped his feet up on the same table. "Nah. Fujisaki just ain't the kind to be 'sent away'," He quoted Mari mockingly and shuffled a deck of cards.

"But what about Derrick?"

"I heard something the other day," A usually chatty maid suddenly conferred. "The King and Queen were discussing how... How the princess has been gloomier than usual... and..."

"Keep going!" Mari urgently needed to hear more. She had already described her encounter with the princess. And Nagihiko's strange behavior, but nothing was set in stone.

"How work production has gone down," She continued quietly, "they don't know what to do about the princess. Absolutely no sign of the Jester."

"How would you know?" Nate seemed angry. "You're just a server, for Christ's sake!"

For some reason, he just couldn't bear the thought of Nagihiko or Derrick not telling him anything.

Mari put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe she's right. Maybe they really aren't coming back. There's nothing we can do." Her tone was troubled.

Yeah _fucking _right. Mari was the most worried of them all. The next few days were like a huge cloud dwelled on the servants, maids, everyone. Nate would venture from his usual messaging routes looking for a sign, but nothing would come of it. Even the King and Queen seemed down, probably because of their grieving daughter. It felt like someone had died in the castle.

"Just put the damn pieces together!" Nathaniel finally said, letting his temper flare. "If Nagihiko didn't want anything to do with us on his 'final' day here, he probably didn't wanna be in this hell hole. Maybe he thinks he can do better!" No one said it, but it was like a huge slap in the face to the many workers. Sure, they would talk about getting out of the kingdom and doing things, but it was never meant to be serious.

Everyone was also quite bent on Derrick being sent out on the spot. They had assented that his smart mouth had finally caught up with him and they had heard enough. They would however, never suspect the faring princess, who didn't think twice of her personal decision. She was more concerned over Nagihiko.

-x-

A dinner bestowed upon the wealthy members of the family as well as silence until Rima finally spoke up.

"Please daddy! We could find Nagihiko if we just looked for him! Maybe he got lost on a walk, or.. I don't know. Please!"

"Rima, enough. Goddamn." Her father swore under his breath. He was getting on a first-name basis with this Jester. He had never heard much of him in the past, and his notoriety was discomforting. He was just an entertainer, not even a servant. His only specified job was to entertain those feeling down. He completely dismissed Rima needing a solace. Personally, he never even cared to **have **a Jester.

"But father," Rima had tried sweet-talking and it just wasn't cutting it. "This can't be right!"

"Hush Rima," Her father almost cursed again. "At once! Should this be a perpetual event, I don't want to hear of it once more. We can hire another, if it means that much to you."

The blonde gasped. "No!" That made everything worse.

"I don't know what you want then. The matter is pointless to discuss."

With pleading eyes, Rima stared down her father. "Fine- I.. I won't speak of it again."

-x-

The youngest Mashiro messily packed her belongings into a medium-sized brown backpack. It wasn't too large or noticeable. She would have to be extra careful, considering what had happened the first time. No more delicacies, and no more giving in to witty robbers.

There wouldn't be anyone to protect her. Not that she wouldn't ask - there was literally nobody. She wasn't close with any of the workers and her father and mother would be clueless.

RIma didn't pack a lot, just the necessary provisions. A few sets of clothes (modest dresses), a comb, more food than necessary, some cash, and _soap, if worse came to worst. _She actually still had the red blouse and black skirt she had worn to town with Nagihiko, and that was what she was going to depart in.

She couldn't help herself from going into Nagihiko's room for the thousandth time and taking his jesting hat and tucking it away in her bag. It was what usually completed his outfit, and she wanted something to remember him by if she never found him. The blonde didn't think much of it at the time however.

Not wanting to exalt herself on the way out, she decided to go out the back way. Out through the kitchen, into the garden, and out onto the streets. It wouldn't be a short run, but she was willing.

The princess wasted a whole five minutes staring down the double doors, making sure no one was in sight. She finally made a run for it, almost tripping. She wheezed as she ran and had to catch her breath halfway, the streets being an instant relief. She was soon swarmed with villagers to hide her figure. No one would recognize her. They seemed to not even be aware that the modest King and Queen had a daughter. At least, no one would recognize her until her father and mother sent someone to look for her.

Back at her only home, Rima had left a brief note explaining her departure in a white lie.

_**Father and Mother;**_

_**I am sorry to have to perform this act, but I'm off to search for the Jester. He means well to the castle and it wouldn't be right to let him off so easily. He escaped. He undermined you and this act of disrespect cannot be forgiven. I love you both dearly. Don't worry about me. I'll write. Be back soon.**_

_**Rima Mashiro~**_

* * *

A/N: I am guessing you clever folks already assumed that this would happen? Lol. :D I know everyone probably hates me for neglecting Nagihiko, but I'll make up for it! I promise 'ya! 3


	11. Broken

A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know - if anyone cares, I really get inspired when you all review. Otherwise I sit there wondering if anyone really enjoys my writing, or if I should just take a break. Lol. So yeah, I appreciate it tons. I really do apologize for my infrequent updates. I hate when other authors do it, so I shouldn't do it either.

Anyway, school is ending for summer and I'm thankful. This means more sleep for me & more updates for you wonderful folks. That goes for more than one of my stories.

* * *

Rima, as a very sheltered and teen princess, was very unsettled by what she saw on the streets. At first it wasn't so bad. Just villagers everywhere screaming their banter trying to get people to buy from them. Then, as she got into deeper roots of the town, she discovered smoke filled bars and shady-looking commonfolk. She had very uncleverly not grabbed any sort of map. But it probably wouldn't assist much, as she had no idea where Nagihiko was hiding out. As she wandered farther into town, Rima noticed men and some women smoking out of handmade pipes. At one point, the blonde witnessed a man and a woman basically ontop of one another, thrusting themselves against a stone wall for balance. Rima decided at that point to alter directions.

After walking and walking to no particular destination, she had to stop. It was tiring. She didn't know this town. She didn't know anybody. The curly-haired princess wondered why she had begun this possibly hopeless journey. Then she remembered.

It was for Nagihiko. That raven-haired, jester boy. The one close with the rude servants. The one who worked loyally for the castle till now. The one who had serviced her like it was never inconvenient. The one who never had anything negative to say. The one who cared about _her_.

Rima was sure if the situation were flipped, Nagihiko would sweep the streets searching for her.

The next thing she figured she should do is ask around. People around town were familiar with Nagihiko, weren't they? Rima had to breathe through her mouth to force her feet to go through the foul smelling ramen shop. The same woman was running the place. Tamara? Wasn't that what Nagihiko had called her?

"Excuse me," Rima said as she hopped up on a stool at the counter. The place was pretty much empty, except for a few average villagers.

The woman looked at Rima with slightly widened eyes. "Yes?"

"Have you seen a boy around here by the name of Nagihiko Fujisaki?"

Tamara leaned closer. "Why, he was in here just a few weeks back. Aren't you the little girl that was tagging along with him?"

Rima hated this woman's tone. And just about everything about her posture. If this woman knew who Rima was, she would check her attitude. She would speak to her with much more respect.

"Yes, but have you heard anything from him since?" The blonde forced her tone to be steady.

"Not at all," Tamara answered, not knowing Rima came from a line of authority. "May I ask who you are?"

Rima squinted, sensing the sarcasm and ignorance. Somehow this peasant could sense they were from different dimensions. Of course she could not tell this woman who she really was. But she could sum it up. Rima swiveled the stool to face the exit. "A friend."

Without bidding a thank you, she walked quite quickly out and onto the paved streets. Rima wished these people came with a manual. There was no way to read them. There was absolutely no way to get along with them unless you could somehow relate to their ways. As she was pondering this, she nearly yelped when a homely-looking woman grabbed her arm.

"Oh, sweetheart, dear, are you lost?" She had gray hair and such a hunched back that she was almost on Rima's level.

Rima pulled away, having never been touched by such an older woman. "N-No ma'am. I'm not lost." She backed up and bumped into a cart.

"Shouldn't you be with your daddy?" The woman reached for her hand, and Rima dodged her grip.

"I'm just looking for someone is all!" Rima raised her voice, not taking into account her rudeness.

"Here here, we'll find your house," The elderly woman started leading Rima by the back down the street. "You are surely lost, dear."

For the third time, the unknown princess jerked away from this lady. "I'm really not lost! I know just where I'm going!" Rima grabbed the hem of her skirt and took off down the street. Not being able to stop in time, she crashed into a number of people. She didn't have time to say sorry, just to get back up and continue running. By the time she reached a secluded part of town, Rima had gathered many scraped knees and dirty hands. She couldn't help but be scared.

Looking around, there was nobody. It was getting dark and people were going to get to sleep in beds, and she was technically homeless. She had left her comfort of a castle to sleep on the unsafe streets. She remembered all the cruel things Nagihiko had told her about the streets. But why had they just come to mind?

Rima finally broke down and bawled. Nobody in this town liked or wanted to help her. It was big and lonely. But after thinking, how different was it from home? The defenseless princess that barely anyone liked was scared.

-x-

Nagihiko Fujisaki rolled over in the lumpy bed of the inn's small room he was renting. No interior decorator had stepped foot in this room, but it was simple and fine enough. Kind of like his life. Plain and dull.

The ex-jester was indulged in a very deep depression. His whole life felt like a downward spiral. He thought once he got out of the castle, his future would just fall out of the sky and land in his lap.

The teen slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose. He had done absolutely nothing since coming there. Just lie in bed and stare endlessly at the ugly beige wall. Nagihiko had already been there three days; he hated to say he missed castle life. He missed all his ex co-workers, if you wanted to call them. Mari, Derrick, Nate, even the gossiping maids. He even missed the sourest King and Queen.

But most of all, he missed Rima Mashiro.

She was always there to brighten his day, as he was hers. Her missing felt like a huge void that could not be replaced by anything. But being at that inn gave him an ample of time to think about what he had done. And there were two things that stuck out: That Nagihiko was completely out of his mind bored and depressed, and that their food tasted like shit.

Nagihiko fell back onto the bed, silently wondering if the princess missed him. Surely it would be better for her in the longrun. She could focus more on her studies and less on worrying about getting severely hurt on the streets.

Nagihiko Fujisaki would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of the perfect princess. She had everything handed to her, something he would never have. He didn't have caring parents like she did; his parents didn't even care enough to write him.

The long-haired ex-worker could describe himself, as the others liked to say, 'made to be independent'.

Again he tossed and turned, knowing there was no possible way to be comfortable. He was unsatisfied. Unsatisfied with everything in his miserable life. And he had abandoned the one person who brought him joy. But he would sacrifice himself over the princess anyday, and if this was what was best for her, then he would do it. He would take to it like an order from the princess herself.

-x-

Rima Mashiro was struggling with a downpour of heavy, neverending emotions. The most current being anger. She was furious with him. How could he just leave? Not think of her or anything, just go and not look back?

Pacing back and forth in the alleyway was not an effective way to pass time. Time seemed to move slower. Rima contemplated what she would do if she were face to face with Nagihiko. She would want to pound his face with something. What he did was selfish and nearly unforgivable. If he hadn't been so kind to her, _curse his kindness_, then she would have never came out looking for him.

Where could he have gone? Rima wondered if it was something she had said to him to make him want to disappear. She scoured her thoughts and could think of nothing. Nothing the princess had said was ever meant to be misinterpreted, but it always seemed to happen regardless.

Rima was still fuming. If she saw him, she would promptly deliver the hardest slap she could to his selfish, unsuspecting person.

Unfortunately, her fire soon lost all fuel and it was back to despair. All she could do was wait and hope maybe he would find her or, the more realistic scenario, wait until morning and then begin the search all over again. It was going to be a journey all right, but she was determined to find her ex-jester and demand to know his reason for leaving. And leaving _her_, right when she needed a friend most.

Eventually lulled to sleep in the alley, waking up was not a pleasant surprise for the blonde. Memories from where she was and how she got there came flooding back and it made her head swim. It felt like no sleep had entered her system.

It was past dawn, but the street was yet to fill itself in. Maybe with less people, it would be easier to search.

Rima stumbled a bit as she walked. She was losing energy quickly. She hadn't eaten anything in hours. Food was unimportant right now. But after a while of walking, she made herself stop to eat.

Pulling an apple from her backpack, the princess leaned against a gritty wall. It was getting hot. She felt sleepy and hopeless.

Suddenly, there was a tug at her bag. Some creepy guy was trying to rob her! Rima screamed and pulled it closer to her. He easily overpowered her and jerked the bag, tearing some skin from her fingers. She cursed silently as blood drew, and the man took off.

"No!" She screamed again, standing and trying to chase him. But after running for less than a few blocks, Rima knew he was long gone and she was no match.

All her tears seemed to be long gone also, so she just sat and moped. Now there was nothing that could be taken from her. Things just got worse and worse.

The blonde curled up in a ball next to the wall and eventually slept from exhaustion.

-x-

Again, waking up was not a pleasant surprise for the shaken princess. Rima was not where she had fallen asleep at. It looked as if she was in a secluded part of the forest somewhere.

Once she realized what might happen, she let out a piercing scream which immediately followed a prompt smack to the face.

"Don't. Open. Your Mouth. Again." A terrifying male's voice hissed at her. Rima couldn't get a good look at his face because of the shadows. But he wasn't alone. She began trembling with fear.

"Oh, _princess_, so.. Disappointed to see you again." Rima didn't know who was speaking at first. But as he got closer to her, she realized immediately.

It was that filthy, poor worker Derrick - the one she had fired from the castle only weeks ago.

Rima could only wonder how he had so many acquaintances outside the castle. He obviously knew people, people that were willing to kidnap an innocent princess to please him.

"Found you on the streets, curled up and hopefully dead," Derrick laughed joyously only to have a disappointed look cloud his features. "But you weren't."

"You're sick!" Rima shouted, squirming with the tight ties not even straining as she pulled against them. They constricted her legs and hands, leaving her pretty defenseless.

Derrick and his friends just watched her suffer; he was finally getting the satisfaction of her being the one miserable for once. After all those times of her being on his ass, it was the other way around. "What brings you to the big harsh reality princess? Get lost?"

The blonde glared at him with such fury it made her shake. "I'm looking for Nagihiko! You think I'd come to town for the heck of it? No way! You go ahead and die out here for all I care!"

The unemployed teen shrugged. "I would wish worse on you, bitch. I could kill you right now if I wanted." He could call her whatever he wanted. He wished all the maids could hear him now. "But, now that the cat's out of the bag, I suppose I could tell you what really happened."

Rima silenced herself quickly. "What do you mean?"

Cutting straight to the point, Derrick toyed with a knife in front of her delicate face. "I did help Nagihiko escape, and you know what? I don't regret it. Because he was miserable."

She knew he had something to do with it. "What do you mean miserable?"

Derrick smiled with fake empathy. "You were such a burden on him, oh annoying princess. He said to me, 'Derrick, help me escape this hellhole so I can live my life,'." He shook his head.

"You were just too much for him to handle," He continued. "Nagihiko couldn't just worry about his own life, he had to look after you constantly. Because all your mommy and daddy want you to be is a nice queen so they won't have to worry about you any more."

Rima shook her head as well. Could words so harsh truly have come from Nagihiko Fujisaki's mouth? She wouldn't believe it.

"Nagihiko was sick of you, just like everybody else in that wretched kingdom. He hates you, just like me," Derrick turned away from her. "Can't blame him, though. He made it longer than I thought he would. Putting up with you must have been a drag."

One of Derrick's friends looked worried. "Alright, man, we've tortured her enough, let's just let her go."

He surprisingly didn't argue. "I suggest you return home, _princess_," Derrick ran his knife through her ropes, cutting her skin slightly. "before something worse happens."

Rima ran when she got the chance. She didn't look back and she didn't care any more. If Nagihiko was so tired of her, he could have quit long ago or asked for a different position. He didn't have to open up to her. He didn't have to live such a lie and pretend to like her.

The blonde tried following the direction toward home, but it seemed everything she passed was unfamiliar. She couldn't even think straight. Nagihiko thought her to be a burden all this time?

Letting out a sob, Rima's pace slowed and she reached into her skirt pocket. There was only enough money to rent a room for a night or two. She took a shaky breath and walked inside.

She gloomily walked past the innkeeper after she received the keys. She knew what they were thinking. Isn't she too young to be by herself?

Rima brushed tears from her eyes and let herself in, eager to let the power of sleep overcome her.

* * *

A/N: I have a feeling this story is coming to an end very soon. Review for me, darlin'. :D


End file.
